Throughout this application, various publications are referenced by Arabic numerals within parentheses. Full citations for these references may be found at the end of the specification immediately preceding the claims. The disclosures of these publications in their entireties are hereby incorporated by reference in this application in order to more fully describe the state of the art to which this invention pertains.
Atherosclerosis is the progressive narrowing of the lumen (inner passageway) of arterial blood vessels by layers of plaque (fatty and fibrous tissues). Atherosclerosis can occur in any artery. In coronary arteries it may result in heart attacks; in cerebral arteries it may result in strokes; and in peripheral arteries it may result in gangrene of the legs and feet.
Atherosclerosis is the single largest medical problem currently facing the United States and other developed countries. Approximately 40 million people in the United States are at risk of developing ather sclerosis. However, only 6 million people in the United States show overt signs of the disease. The rest remain undiagnosed until the disease manifests itself symptomatically, in the worst case as heart attack or stroke. Heart attack and stroke, respectively, represent the first and third leading causes of death in the United States. Over 500,000 people die of heart attacks every year and a significant sub-group of these patients expire without warning.
The endothelium is located between the blood and arterial tissue and serves as a barrier against the accumulation of blood components in the vascular wall. Formation of atherosclerotic lesions (plaques) in the sub-endothelium is associated with major coronary artery disease and stroke. The causes and detection of such lesions have been intensely investigated.
Endothelial injury is believed to be an initial step in the formation of the atherosclerotic lesions and may be caused by, i.e., hemodynamic strain, hypercholesterolemia, hypertension and immune complex disease. Endothelial injury leads to thickening of the intima, cell proliferation, cholesterol accumulation, and formation of connective tissue fibers. IgG and complement factor C3 accumulation in injured endothelial cells and nonendothelialized intima has been observed. Mononuclear cells derived from blood are also part of the cell population in atherosclerotic lesions. The mechanism of plaque formation is not fully known. However, a probable mechanism is that the earliest lesions, fatty streaks, consisting of mixtures of T cells and monocyte-derived macrophages, form in the subendothelium followed by a secretion of various cytokines, which leads to a migration of smooth cells into the intima and their accumulation.
Although atherosclerosis is generally a diffuse disease, human coronary atherosclerosis lends itself to bypass procedures because the major site of plaque formation is usually proximally distributed. As a result, direct coronary artery bypass has become the most frequently selected form of myocardial revascularization. The aorta-coronary artery vein graft of the internal mammary artery graft have become technically standardized and have high long-term patency rates. These long-term results, however, can be compromised by progressive atherosclerotic lesion distal to the graft anastomosis. Other cases are inoperable because of distal disease. Previously, distal lesions have been ignored or, in selected cases, treated by endarterectomy although neither approach has proved entirely satisfactory.
Most existing procedures for the diagnosis and treatment of atherosclerosis are invasive, costly, and of limited effectiveness in a significant percentage of patient cases.
The concept of plaque enhancement by application of a stain has been reported [Spears, J. et al., J. Clin. Invest. 71: 395–399 (1983)]. These stains mark the plaque surfaces with a fluorescent compound. Plaque destruction by photoactivation of hematoporphyrin derivatives using an intraluminal laser-transmitting optical fiber has been suggested [Abela, G. et al., Am. J. Cardio. 50: 1199–1205 (1982)]. Moreover, tetracycline stains have also been suggested. [Murphy-Chutorian, D. et al., Am. J. Cardiol. 54: 1293–1297 (1985)].
The above-identified stains were selected for their ability to bind to components of the atherosclerotic plaque. In principal, the stain absorbs laser light concentrating the light at the stained surface. Some staining of healthy tissue occurs causing stain associated damage to the surrounding tissue. Because laser light wavelength is limited to the absorption wavelength of the stain, chromophores offering optimum absorption of laser light must be used to provide best controlled ablation.
Imaging and detection of coronary thrombi, pulmonary emboli, deep venous thrombosis and atherosclerotic lesions are of great clinical importance especially in view of the new thrombolytic agents which have recently been developed. Several experimental approaches for non-invasive detection of thrombi by use of radiopharmaceutical agents have been reported but none has gained wide clinical recognition because of intrinsic drawbacks associated with each agent.
The basic characteristics of a radiopharmaceutical for early detection of intravascular atherosclerotic lesions and thrombi are the following: (i) high affinity for thrombus components; (ii) relatively fast pharmacokinetic blood clearance rate [in order to obtain a high ratio of thrombus (bound) to blood (unbound) radiolabeled tracer]; (iii) safety: non-toxic and non-immunogenic; and (iv) simplicity of preparation and use.
The various agents for imaging thrombi described in the literature and their drawbacks are as follows: (a) autologous platelets labeled with 111In: the procedure is cumbersome, time consuming and the blood clearance time is relatively long, viz. 2 days (2); (b) 131I-fibrinogen: the assay is based on the (low) affinity of injected radiolabeled fibrinogen for the thrombus but it is not suitable for rapid imaging tests because of its long residence time in blood and furthermore it does not become incorporated into older thrombi nor is it incorporated in the presence of heparin (3, 36); (c) fragment E1 of human fibrin: although it seems superior to fibrinogen it is difficult to prepare in sufficient quantities for widespread clinical use (4); (d) mouse anti-fibrin monoclonal antibodies: although they are specific and have high affinities to thrombi they have a relatively long blood clearance time and are potentially immunogenic to human subjects (5, 33, 34); (e) mouse monoclonal antibodies specific for activated platelets (6, 7): disadvantage as (d); and (f) labeled fibronectin (1): although fibronectin (see below) has an affinity for a number of substances occurring in thrombi it has a relatively long blood clearance time and the buildup of radioactivity in the thrombus is slow. Thus there is a need in the art for a thrombus-specific radiopharmaceutical for rapid imaging of thrombi.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,734 (Lian et al.) describes specific gamma-carboxyglutamic acid (GLA) antibodies which can be labeled with fluorescein for immunofluorescence staining of tissue to determine the presence therein of GLA. Specific GLA antibodies bind to GLA which is present in advanced atherosclerotic plaque, having calcium deposits. Lian et al. report that GLA is not found in uncalcified plaques and that GLA is found in cardiac valves and aortas, and in circulating proteins such as prothrombin, clotting factors VII, IX and X, Protein C and Protein S. However, the GLA binding antibodies of Lian et al. do not selectively bind to atherosclerotic plaque.
Fibronectin is a glycoprotein composed of two identical subunits each of approximately 220,000 molecular weight. Two major forms of fibronectin are produced and secreted by human cells in culture and in vivo (8). The cell-associated fibronectin is relatively insoluble and participates in cell adhesion, wound healing, cell differentiation and phagocytosis. The plasma fibronectin, produced primarily in the liver, is a soluble serum protein with biological properties similar to those of cell fibronectin.
Fibronectin is considered a multifunctional modular protein since limited proteolytic cleavage produces polypeptides with distinct activities. The different functional domains of the fibronectin molecule have been obtained and defined by partial proteolytic digestion, and include heparin, DNA, fibrin, gelatin, and cell binding domains (8–13).
Baralle, F. E., European Patent Publication No. 207,751, published Jan. 7, 1989, discloses the complete cDNA sequence of fibronectin. Baralle also discloses the expression of fusion proteins containing a portion of the collagen binding domain of fibronectin fused to the Escherichia coli protein β-galactosidase. Similar fusion proteins are disclosed by Owens and Baralle (14). Obara et al. (1987) disclose the expression of a portion of the cell binding domain of human fibronectin fused to Escherichia coli β-galactosidase (15). Additionally, Obara et al. (1988) disclose the expression of portions of the cell binding domain fused to β-galactosidase which have been mutagenized, i.e., sit specific deletions of portions of the cell binding domain were obtained as fused proteins (16). The carboxy terminal fibrin-binding domain of human fibronectin has been expressed in mouse L cells as a fusion protein with the signal sequence of human protein C inhibitor (17).
None of the above references discloses the expression of the N-terminal fibrin binding domain of fibronectin; furthermore all the recombinant proteins they disclose are expression of fusion proteins.
This invention provides polypeptides having an amino acid sequence substantially present in the N-terminal fibrin binding domain of fibronectin. These polypeptides have varying molecular weights (31 kD, 20 kD and 12 kD), as defined by comparison markers on SDS gels under reducing conditions, and have the following characteristics which make them promising pharmaceutical agents: (i) have an amino acid sequence present in a human protein and thus are contemplated to not be immunogenic; (ii) high affinity to fibrin and able to become covalently cross-linked to growing as well as to preformed thrombi (clots); (iii) bind to extracellular matrix, which property may be exploited to detect atherosclerotic plaques; (iv) have a relatively short blood clearance time; (v) incorporate into clots in the presence of heparin; and (vi) are produced by recombinant techniques and can therefore potentially be manufactured on a large scale.
The subject invention provides an inexpensive, accurate method for imaging fibrin-containing substances, i.e., a thrombus and atherosclerotic plaque, both in vitro and in vivo. In addition, the subject invention provides plasmids for expressing polypeptides having an amino acid sequence substantially present in the fibrin binding domain of naturally-occurring human fibronectin and capable of binding to fibrin which are labeled and used for imaging the fibrin-containing substances, and methods of producing such polypeptides.
These polypeptides may also be used as anti-infective agents. The involvement of fibronectin in adhesion to, and invasion of, wounds by a wide range of gram positive bacteria is well established (18, 19). The polypeptides of the fibrin binding domain of fibronectin according to this invention may be used as anti-infective agents to prevent sepsis in wounds.